


Formality

by PepperPrints



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPrints/pseuds/PepperPrints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What kind of grown man doesn't know how to tie a tie?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formality

**Author's Note:**

> For the 30_kisses challenge. Prompt: superstar... which I used in a silly pun because STARS. I felt like writing fluff for once. Apologies.

The entirety of STARS was a sham. Wesker had no issue with deception – that part came easily – but there were certain necessities which were required to be convincing, and that quickly grew tiresome. Wesker was fine to play pretend, but there came a point where putting on a show simply became taxing.

 

Chris seemed determined to prove himself. He was the best man Wesker had, and while that was certainly becoming undeniable, at the same time his bravery was almost getting troublesome. Chris had very boldly defended his teammate on the field, and nearly got himself killed for it. Wesker had yet to decide if he considered it noble or stupid.

 

Either way, they were celebrating it. After such a display, it was expected that Chris be awarded and admired by his peers, and since Wesker was his Captain, it was expected that he be the one to run the whole event. It wasn't much, just a small ceremony for Chris in the headquarters, but everyone was expected to make an appearance and to dress appropriately. There were worse things, Wesker supposed, but he could have done without the waste of time.

 

Not that Chris hadn't earned this – and not simply for saving his lesser minded teammates. Wesker did know what Chris's fate was going to be, and regardless, he found himself admiring the man's abilities. It was almost a shame to waste such potential. Wesker was only playing a role here with STARS, but Chris truly made him proud.

 

“Are you seriously going to wear your sunglasses?”

 

Wesker frowned at the question, turning to find that Chris had finally shown himself. The two of them were the only ones 'on stage', and Wesker had been waiting for him to show. Chris had only just been released from the hospital, and he was still hobbling a little, so perhaps it was forgivable.

 

“Is that a problem?” Wesker asked.

 

Chris frowned at him, shifting his weight restlessly on his crutches. “No, but it looks really weird with the whole tux and tie routine,” he replied.

 

Wesker normally would not oblige, but it was better to not have Chris hounding him about it; he was had enough bother tonight without that added on. With obvious reluctance, he reached up and removed his sunglasses. He folded them up, tucking them away in his jacket pocket. “Better?”

 

Chris had a look on his face, his nose crinkling a little. “Actually, it's weirder seeing you without them,” he replied. “Even if you look ridiculous.”

 

“You would be one to talk,” responded Wesker, glancing over Chris. He was the one this whole evening was for, and he looked the sloppiest out of all of them. “Where's your tie?”

 

Chris smiled a little self deprecatingly. After adjusting his crutch, he reached into his pocket and pulled one out. “Actually, that's kind of what I came here for,” he admitted sheepishly. “Want to give me a hand?”

 

Wesker gave Chris a disbelieving look. “What kind of grown man doesn't know how to tie a tie?” he asked.

 

“Well. My fingers are kind of broken.”

 

Ah. That explained it.

 

Wesker came close and took the tie without another argument, fixing the messy state of Chris's dress shirt first. “It was just the one hand, correct?” he asked, trying to recall the extent of Chris's injuries. The worst had been his leg, but there were other small damages.

 

“Yeah, the left. Just two fingers.” Chris lifted it and waved a bit in demonstration. “It's not too bad, but I can't do a lot of the little stuff.”

 

“Mh,” intoned Wesker. He didn't appreciate smalltalk very much, and he had grown into the habit of which little sounds people would accept in place of a proper response. It worked rather well, especially when he realized how much people just wanted to talk themselves, regardless of whether or not the person they were speaking to gave real input.

 

Wesker wasn't just dismissing Chris, though; he was also a bit distracted. He hadn't really done this for another person, and the angle took him a moment. He didn't consider asking Chris to turn around and let him do it backwards; he figured it out this way easily enough. After fixing Chris's collar, he got to work. He wrapped the tie around Chris's neck, adjusting the length carefully before he began the knot. A simple Half-Windsor would do, Wesker figured. Chris hardly needed anything too fancy.

 

Wesker finished the knot, fitting it snugly against Chris's throat. He smoothed down the length of it, doing a few adjustments here and there appropriately. He buttoned Chris's jacket without even thinking of it, and tugged at the collar of his shirt, ensuring not a single thing was out of line.

 

It did occur to him, idly, how close he was to Chris. This was an oddly intimate gesture, as well as feeling oddly domestic. He was close enough to feel the warmth of Chris's body, and see how his Adam's apple bobbed with nervous swallows – it seemed the close proximity was just as apparent to Chris as well.

 

He was also aware that his eyes were exposed this whole time, and he wondered how scrutinized Chris felt, when the intensity of his stare was unmasked to him. Wesker hadn't glanced up once since he started, only looking at Chris now that he was finished, and he found that Chris was already staring at him. Wesker was far from surprised.

 

“Thanks,” Chris managed thickly.

 

Wesker made another noncommittal sound, and he could have left it that way, but after a moment, he did speak. “This is your ceremony; you should be presentable.” It seemed to justify the oddly involved little gesture, although it was a very thin excuse.

 

Chris scoffed a little bit, shaking his head. “It's a whole lot of fuss. I didn't do that much,” he insisted.

 

That wouldn't do.

 

Wesker grabbed Chris by the length of his tie, giving it a mild but firm tug in reprimand. “Don't sell yourself short,” he chastised, already fixing his suit again. “You know better than that. My best member of STARS is going to be off the field for weeks now, and it better have been for a good reason.”

 

Wesker was, naturally, thinking of the productivity of the matter, but Chris's smile showed that he interpreted the comment very differently.

 

Wesker was about to correct the mistake, but was cut short when Chris leaned in, nudging their noses together. It was such an odd gesture that Wesker was actually stunned into stillness, which gave Chris the opening to press their mouths together.

 

The kiss was remarkably chaste. Chris didn't open his mouth, or invite Wesker to open his. He kept a light, gentle pressure, and drew back after only a few seconds, lingering with their foreheads pressed together.

 

“Thanks,” Chris said again, his lips moving against Wesker's as he spoke. “And sorry – didn't know you were worried.”

 

That struck him as odd. Wesker hadn't been worried, exactly – not in those terms – but he wasn't given the time to argue. “You know, I have been having trouble getting around,” admitted Chris, finally pulling back. “I know it's more than tying a tie, but... think you could help me again?”

 

Strangely, Wesker did not hesitate. Odd as it may have been, he wasn't sure he minded the idea of helping his best man get back into health.

 

For the sake of productivity, that was.

 

He took Chris's arm and hooked it over his shoulders, taking his weight easily as they walked. It wasn't very far to the main room, where they'd have their little ceremony, so Chris was quickly prompted to speak again.

 

“When this is over, there's some other stuff you could help me with,” began Chris, implication heavy in his voice. “If you wanted.”

 

Wesker kept his eyes forward, knowing they were uncovered and wisely choosing not to look at Chris while so exposed. “Such as?” he prompted, still a little uncertain why he found himself so pliantly playing along.

 

“Well,” Chris continued, “I've gotta take all of this off again.”

 

Wesker paused in step, just briefly, but it was definitely enough to be noticed. He did look at Chris then, finding him smirking – which was an expression Wesker soon shared.

 

“I suppose I could be coerced.”


End file.
